onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 616
VSヴェルゴ! | Romaji = Shōgeki no Ketchaku! Sumōkā tai Verugo! | Airdate = October 13, 2013 | English = A Surprising Outcome! White Chase vs. Vergo | Airdate_Funi = October 12, 2013 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 690 (p. 2-19) Chapter 693 (p. 1-2) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.2 | rank = 4 }} "Shocking Conclusion! Smoker vs. Vergo!" is the 616th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Caesar advises Luffy to not underestimate Doflamingo, but Luffy keeps attacking him anyway. Smoker continues his fight with Vergo. The Straw Hat Pirates, G-5 Marines and the children run from the gas and continue to head towards building R-66. Usopp stumbles over the surveillance room where some of Caesar's Men open fire at him. Vergo beats Smoker but, before falling, Smoker manages to retrieve Law's heart and gives it back to him. Law declares to Doflamingo that he is going to defeat Vergo. Doflamingo tells Law to not underestimate Vergo because of his strong haki. Vergo imbues haki onto his whole body (much to the shock of an injured Smoker) and attempts to kill Law, but Law cuts him in half along with the SAD room and part of the island. Law then warns Doflamingo that he and the rest of the Eleven Supernovas are going to be the leaders of the new era. Long Summary Luffy continues his fight with Caesar Clown after punching him and leaving a deep imprint on his face. Caesar then tries again to flaunt his protection under Doflamingo in order to intimidate Luffy, and immedately attacks Luffy with an attack called Gastille which is recoginsed by one of the subordinates who states that it is capable of melting steel, but Luffy dodges it and delivers another punch to Caesar's face. With five minutes left until Shinokuni fills up building B, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as their allies, are hurrying toward building R, where the escape route off the island is located. Sanji, Nami and Robin as well as the G-5 marines and the now sober children are rushing together towards Building R. Zoro and Tashigi are far behind because of Zoro's bad sense of direction. Only Kin'emon and Brook are going the opposite direction towards the gas because Kin'emon had heard that his son had got turned into a dragon and immediately thought that dragon he slew was his son. Brook tries to stop him but gets dragged along instead. Usopp is the first to arrive in Building R while searching for seastone hand cuffs but ends up in the secret room above the first floor, where the gas trap was prepared. In the SAD room, Vergo was berating Smoker for using his smoke form against him who is more than capable of handling devil fruit users, and uses his Haki imbued Bamboo stick to injure Smoker, destroying his jutte. However, Smoker was really just distracting Vergo in order to allow Trafalgar Law to regain his heart. With Trafalgar Law's heart back where it belongs, Law is ready to finish his fight. Smoker, who was barely conscious tells Law to finish it quick because it shames him to be indebted to a pirate. Law then calls out to "Joker" who was monitoring the battle with a Den-Den Mushi, and tells him that once Vergo is defeated and Caesar captured, all the SAD at his disposal will be gone and he will lose his position as king of the underground. Doflamingo then laughs, replying that Law's fear of Vergo when he becomes very angry is still there, and that his Haki protects his whole body so that not even Law's power can hope to cut him. Law then proves Doflamingo wrong by cutting a Haki-armored Vergo in half, along with the SAD chamber and the mountain it was built in. Law then states that Whitebeard only ended the last era and that the marines never challenged any of the big name pirates recently because they were preparing a new battle force and that the war at Marineford was really just a prelude to something else. Law continues by saying that, like Doflamingo had said, a new unstoppable wave always marks the beginning of a "new era of great ones", and that he had broken the gears of the cycle so no one, not even Doflamingo can turn them back. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Smoker's fight with Vergo is extended. *The anime adds the following: **When Sind mentions that he feels dizzy, Robin tells him it's because of the sedatives. **Another scene of Chopper treating Mocha. *In the manga, it is unknown how Usopp found himself into the Secret Room. In the anime, Usopp was standing outside of the door, contemplating on not entering until the door suddenly opened. *When the scene flashes to various key figures in the New World, Sakazuki is shown with tattoos on both sides of his neck. **The key figures from the New World are shown the same way as on the cover of Chapter 693 (except Kid who was shown in a different angle and Killer and Jinbe who weren't shown. Doflamingo and Charlotte Linlin were shown with the image from Chapter 690). *The opening scene where Luffy punches Caesar in the face is reanimated, and is more violent than what was shown at the end of the previous episode- Caesar's nose breaks and part of his face sinks inward, leaving a massive bruise in the shape of Luffy's fist. He also has several more teeth knocked out. Site Navigation